Basil
Basil is a 21 year old Raptor from Terra Bogaton and is a member of the Blackburn Jaegers, acting as their stealth and heavy weapons expert. Originally a member of Repton's gang, Basil abandoned them after witnessing Repton murder his cousin before encountering the Jaegers and becoming a part of their squadron. Despite this, Basil is commonly mistaken for a member of the Raptors due to his species, a fact which greatly annoys him. Physical description Basil is a rather tall and broad Raptor with dark green scales, a light green underbelly and bright yellow eyes. He has spines on his head that form a mohawk-like hairstyle. He wears copper colored armor with black and orange vest, shorts and leggings and has explosive grenades attached to his shoulder armor. He wields a pair of boomerang daggers that he can join together to make a Kusarigama-like weapon. On his left forearm is a specialized gauntlet made by Crow that allows him to remotely control his Thrasher skimmer. He also has the Blackburn Jaeger symbol tattooed on his chest. Personality Despite the reputation of most Raptors, Basil does not display the same violence and hatred for other races that his former teammates do. He clearly values family, as evidenced by his betrayal of the Raptors after their leader Repton killed Basil's cousin. Since then, Basil has decided to turn over a new leaf. Basil is highly aware of the Raptors reputation and is not surprised that many shy away from him, but does not blame others for being afraid of him. However, Basil has grown consistently annoyed with people assuming he works for Repton because of his species, to the point where he even got the Jaegers' emblem tattooed onto his chest in hopes of emphasizing his new allegiances. Abilities Skills *'Combat training:' From his time apart of the Raptors. Basil is well trained in using melee based weapons such as his Static Scorchers. **'Dual wielding:' Basil has an understanding of how to dual wield weapons as he is able to combine his Static Scorchers into a single Kusarigama-like weapon. *'Piloting:' Basil is a skilled pilot with his skimmer and is able to pull off complex maneuvers. *'Heavy weapons training:' Basil is highly proficient with heavy weapons and is capable of getting the maximum effect out of them. *'Explosives training:' Basil has a strong understanding of explosives and is capable of producing large amounts while exploiting the best out of them. *'Stealth expertise:' Basil is highly skilled in stealth. *'Enhanced strength, speed, senses, dexterity' Weaknesses *'Cold:' Because he is cold-blooded, Basil is dependent on his external environment for warmth and therefore cannot handle cold temperatures, which often puts him at odds with his teammate Lily Ray. Equipment *'Static Scorchers:' Basil's boomerang daggers are powered by electric crystals which he obtained during his time as a Raptor. He is capable of joining them together to form a Kusarigama like weapon. *'Blackburn Thrasher Skimmer II:' Basil has a personally customized Skimmer dubbed "Thrasher". *'Gauntlet:' Basil's gauntlet allows him to remotely control his skimmer. *'Armor' Trivia *Basil's name is based on Basilisk, a legendary reptile. *Despite being part of the Jaegers, Basil is commonly assumed to be part of the Raptors because of his species. In hopes of preventing this, Basil got the Jaegers' emblem tattooed on his chest, though this has had little success. Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Storm Hawks Characters